


Shift

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [4]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Her mind ran frantically over what Joe had said.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in December 2004 as a Christmas present for a friend. 
> 
> This is one I'd probably do slightly differently now, but eh, you live, you learn.

Jules wasn’t sure how it happened. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bloody remember exactly what happened to lead her there; with Jess curled at her side, head on her shoulder and Joe behind Jess as they laid in Jules’ bed. She couldn’t quite place the minute, second where things changed, shifted, pointing her in a direction she never thought she would ever get the chance to go.  
  
Maybe it was when Joe came out to visit the two of them at school. But no, it couldn't have been, nothing felt or seemed different. At least not until Jess and Joe came back to the dorm late. Both of them unaware that Jules could hear every word that they said as they stood outside the door, thinking she was asleep.  
  
“We really need to talk.”  
  
“Look, Joe,” Jess sighed. “If this is about what I think it is... I told you, my parents don’t know you’re here. We’ll handle my parents when we go back for Christmas.”  
  
“This isn’t about that. It’s about Jules,” he sounded slightly frustrated.  
  
“Wot?”  
  
“Jess... don’t tell me you don’t see it.” Jules could only imagine the look of confusion that probably graced Jess’ face at that moment. “She’s in love with you, Jess. Don’t you see the way she looks at you?”  
  
“B-but that... doesn’t-”  
  
“Yes. It does. She used to look at me the same way. You look at me that way,” Joe sighed heavily. “And you look at her the same way.”  
  
After that, Jules didn’t hear any more of what they had said. Her mind ran frantically over what Joe had said and her heart raced with fear while she tried her best to stay where she was. Pretending to be asleep and not running out the window without ever looking back.  
  
So she didn’t notice when the door slowly opened before Joe and Jess walked in. Nor did she see Jess walk to her before she placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
But she felt it.  
  
Everything else after that was a complete blur to her. Her only memories snippets of brief images and intense feelings. Like Jess’ soft lips, gentle fingers, and intense, piercing gaze, and Joe’s slow hands, sweet whispers, and warmth.  
  
When it was over, much too soon for Jules’ liking, she stayed awake as they drifted off to sleep. Taking in as much of them as she could. So if the morning meant the end of... this or brought nothing more, she could at least remember that for one night she finally got what she really wanted.


End file.
